Only You Now (A Teen Wolf: Stiles Fanfic)
by loveandlights
Summary: When Michelle Chandler's Dad gets offered a job opportunity as President of a company, the Chandler family of two move to Beacon Hills where everything seems to be a little..different. Michelle, who not only shines academically but also in ballet, finds herself in situations that no typical high school teenager faces. Werewolves..Hunters..Stiles.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"That's the last of it." I mumbled to myself as I put down the final box labeled "BALLET" inside of the U-Haul truck. Behind me stood the beautiful 3 story home that not only I grew up in, but also what I was about to forever leave behind. I looked at the driveway remembering my first attempt at riding a bike without the training wheels. Then, I looked over to the garage where there was a small dent after I accidentally ran my Lexus into it a couple years ago. Lastly, I turned my head to the front porch where I had my first kiss. Jason Alloway. Jerk. I truly had unforgettable memories at this home and it still hasn't quite hit me yet that this would be my last time just looking at it. After a final embracing of the home, I kicked the big wood real estate "SOLD" sign and smirked before making my way to the car. I slowly opened the passenger door to the Range Rover and sat in. "Ready, baby girl?" my obviously over-excited Dad said.

"You ask that as if I have a choice."

"I'll take that as a yes."

And off we were. When your hard working single Dad gets offered a job as President of an up and coming company, it doesn't take much knowledge to know that he's going to accept it. I guess I should be more nervous moving to a different state, school, and home but hey what am I supposed to do? Stand in front of my house holding big signs and go on strike? As much as I considered that, something inside of me felt that change was good. That _this_ was good. Sure, I've never been the "new girl" but something about that label had a nice ring to it. All these thoughts crowded over my head and before I knew it hours passed and I was being woken up by my Dad. I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of the car. I took a good deep breathe.

_Hello Beacon Hills._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First day of high school. Or should I say first day at a new high school in a new state during the middle of a semester? I walked down the hallways (which were extremely long if you ask me) accompanied by the school principle who was taking me to my first period: English. Well, Honors English to be specific. I'm a genius, sue me.

After what seemed to be never ending, the hallway finally came to an end and Mr. Lane gestured to a door that read 'Room 101.'

"Here's your first period, Mrs. Chandler. I expect great things from you and welcome to Beacon Hills High. Feel free to ask me for anything, you know where my office is, have a wonderful first day!" Mr. Lane opened the door for me and gave me a gentle smile before walking away. I entered the classroom, interrupting what seemed to be a lecture on the symbolism in The Great Gatsby (pfft.. read it already) and all eyes turned to me.

The teacher looked around in her 20's and was absolutely way too pretty to be teaching. She notices the shift of her students' eyes before walking towards me and saying, "Ah, Michelle is it? I was expecting you. I'm Miss Blake," She turns towards the class, "This is our new student all the way from Florida, now I assume you will all be kind to her," facing me now she quietly says, "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." I smile to her for the not too shabby welcome and make my way to the nearest empty seat. Miss Blake continues her lecture as I take out a notebook and pencil. I write down the notes on her whiteboard and listen to her speaking, even though I pretty much knew it all, maybe even enough to teach the lesson.

A few minutes later, I hear a hopeless whisper coming from behind me, "Oh man, why am I in this class?" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and turn around to see what kind of Einstein said that only to meet contact with a pair of big copper brown eyes staring right at me. I could feel my smile slowly disappear and my jaw dropping slightly. "Oh uh sorry didn't mean to make you loose focus on.. well whatever she's talking about" the Einstein said hopelessly again. I smiled.

"Um no don't be, kinda already learned all of this at my old school, I mean not that you care or anyth-"

"I care! I mean- sounds interesting" He shrugs, trying to play off his overexcitement. He smirks at me, "I uh, I'm St-"

"STILES!" Miss Blake yells out. I quickly spun myself around to face the front of the room again. "The girl hasn't even been here ten minutes and you're already causing trouble for her?" I grinned at her remark.

"What can I say Miss Blake, I'm a riot." Stiles sarcastically says.

The teacher goes back to lecturing, and I lean back a little in my seat and said softly, "Nice to meet you Stiles." And although I was facing the other way, I could feel Stiles smiling at me with those damn big brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell signaling first period to end rang a few minutes ago, and I, the last one to leave was heading my way out the classroom. I looked down at my class schedule to see where my 2nd period was then looked up only to find myself having a near heart attack when before me stood Stiles with a big grin on his face."Hi," he said calmly."Oh my g-god," still catching my breathe, "you know you gotta warn a girl before you do something like that," I managed to get out.

"Oh yeah I uh sorry about that" Stiles said, as if everything was fine and the skies were blue. "Soooo where ya headed to now?" Taking my schedule out of my hands, "Sweet. Gym," answering his own question, "Know where that's at?"

"Actually I don't, thank you very much," taking my schedule back from him.

"Cmon! I'll walk you there," he looked at me grinning. I could feel my heart doing jumping jacks. Two hours into the new school and a nice looking guy has already offered to take me to class. I bit my lip as I hid the huge smile that was dying to express my happiness.

"Are you always this nice to every new girl here? Besides, aren't you going to be late?"

"Yes and yes" Stiles says sarcastically, which I assumed was a common way of his answering. Or his talking in general.

"You know, I don't think walking the new girl to gym would be a great excuse on your permanent record."

"Aw man, don't tell me you're one of those super nerds who dedicate all their high school life to work and play with action figures!Well actually action figures aren't that bad really, I mean it's not like I've been collecting them since I was 5 or anything bu-" he stopped himself to avoid even more embarrassment, putting his hand on his forehead.

"I dunno, 4.50 GPA isn't that nerdy you think?" I say jokingly while turning to Stiles.

"Whoa! The only person I know who even comes close to that is my friend Lyd-"

"STILES!"Suddenly a strawberry blonde in a skirt and heels comes toward our way.

"Oh! Hey Ly-lydia!" Stiles bursts out. He quickly fixes his shirt and hair. I turn to look at him and his flushed cheeks and a smile so big I was sure his face was gonna my heart calmed itself down as I began to realize what was happening here.

"You haven't seen Jackson anywhere, have you?" Lydia curiously says as she looks me up and down head to toe then back to Stiles, scanning the surrounding area.

Stiles brings his hand to his face and suddenly his eyes and smile start to droop down, "Uh no, he's your boyfriend isn't he? I mean, shouldn't you know where he would be?"

Lydia stares at him with an unamused look, then walks away.

Stiles looks down at his feet and I, starting to think Stiles forgot I was standing right next to him, cleared my throat. "What was that all about?"

"That's uh," Stiles looks up at me, "Lydia! The girl with the insane GPA like you..The girl whose dating Jackson, the star Lacrosse player. The girl I've been in love with since the 3rd grade. The gir-" He stopped himself and looks down at his shoes again, "Oh my god, I'm sorry I- this doesn't always happen I swear it's just tha-"

Unsure of what to say or do, I try my best to not show my emotions and say, "I uh, I think the bell's gonna ring pretty soon. I'm gonna go ahead and find the gym, I think I have a clue as to where it is, thanks though Stiles." I give him one of those famous "I'm upset but I'll just pretend I'm fine" the truth was, I had no clue. No clue as to where the gym was, no clue as to what just happened with Stiles, Lydia, and whoever Jackson was, and definitely no clue as to what lie ahead of me.

I turned around and began walking slowly. And as much as I wanted Stiles to yell out "Wait!" or "Hold on!" or even to stop me from going on without him, I turned back around to see him still standing there. Hopeless and speechless.

Stiles POV

I was looking down at my feet, leaning on the lockers with my hands in my pocket when after a good few seconds of awkward silence, Michelle finally spit out, "I uh, I think the bell's gonna ring pretty soon.I'm gonna go ahead and find the gym, I think I have an idea as to where it is, thanks though Stiles." I look up and she shoots me a small smile, then walks away. My heart sank.

Damn you, Lydia. The one time I meet a girl who I'm interested in that **isnt **her and she always finds a way to ruin it for me. And the worst part?** She doesn't even know that she's doing it.**

After our chat in class that went downhill cause of Miss Blake, I spent the remaining class period staring at her long auburn hair that shined from the sunlight coming in from the window. I even pictured myself playfully running my fingers through her hair. And to top it all off, stood outside of class just waiting for her to come out so I'd get another chance to talk to her. Me. Stiles Stilinski. Stand outside of a classroom. A classroom! When in life have I ever done that!?

There was something about Michelle. Not her light brown eyes or her shiny auburn hair or the way she's dedicated to her schoolwork or the way she has a sense of humor or th- Anyway.. Things started off well but being the infatuated doof I am, I blow it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It took me awhile to find the Gym, but not long enough to make me late. I followed the girls into the locker room to get changed. It smelled just as you'd expect: deodorant, perfume, and desperation. As I walked out, I noticed someone on the bleachers just sitting there. He glimpsed towards my way and smiled, my cheeks flushed red as I realized he had caught me staring at him from afar like a complete freak. He made a hand gesture towards me and I took it as his way of inviting me over to him. The closer I got, I noticed his unique, yet beautiful jaw structure. He shot me a wide smile and said in a husky voice, "New here?"

I pushed my hair behind my ear and took sat down next to him, "Um yeah, how'd you know?" I let out a small laugh.

"Cause anyone who'd been to this school for quite awhile wouldn't dare to actually come near me, let alone sit down next to me." Suddenly his wide grin went away and he was in complete seriousness.

What was that supposed to mean? I thought. Either way, I'm taking that as his way of uninviting me. I slowly stood up and stuttered, "Oh I - um sorry wow I didn't mean to jus-"

Suddenly he reaches for my hand and on his face returns his grin and laughs as he says, "I'm just kidding around! Don't let me scare a pretty girl like you away" I smiled at his flirtatious comment and noticed how his eyes were a beautiful shade of clear blue. My gaze was interrupted and my stomach went into knots as he spoke again.

"**I'm Jackson.**" What seemed to be minutes passed by without any words said as we just stared at each other. And somewhere beneath the silence, I heard the soft clicking of heels getting further and further away.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What kind of school has an inside pool!? Apparently Beacon Hills High does. Today gym was dedicated to doing laps in the pool. I always knew how to swim but definitely wouldn't consider myself a female version of Michael Phelps. I guess you could say I did alright. Mr. Ley blew his whistle signaling class was coming to an end and for us to hit the locker room. As I got out of the pool, Mr. Ley waved me over and I walked to him, avoiding the slippery tile floor."It's nice to have you join Beacon High, Ms. Chandler! Heard nothing but great things about you."

Was every single one of my teachers going to say this to me today? Something inside of me already knew the answer to my own question. I smiled at him at his kind remark, "Thank you Mr. Ley. I'm happy to be here!" Or was I? He tipped his cap to me and walked towards his office. I looked around to find myself the only one in the pool room.

Atleast that's what I thought 10 seconds ago.

I heard clicking coming from behind me and turned around only to find someone grabbing me and putting their hand on my eyes and mouth. I tried fighting back and (of course) slipped on the tile floor and fell into the water. What the hell was happening!? I thought. The only other thoughts going through my mind were, 'Is this really going to happen like this!? At this age!?' I opened my eyes and saw water and more water as I got deeper and deeper. When I tried swimming back up to gasp for air, a hand kept pushing me back down with great force. Man, was that person strong! Adrenaline rushed through my entire body and my heart started beating uncontrollably. I opened my mouth for air only to let more water into my mouth and started to choke. I flew my hands around in the water. Hopeless. Helpless. Suddenly I no longer fought back. I lay there in the water with my eyes closed.

The next time I opened my eyes I immediately was face to face with yet another boy with great jaw structure (What's up with that and this school!?) as he slowly pulled his lips away from me. His eyes were blue and had dirty blonde highlights that complimented his skin tone. One of his arms were wrapped around my neck, the other around my body. I looked down at my body and saw that I was drenched. And so was the guy holding me. He gave me a mysterious, yet to-die-for smirk and said concerningly,"You okay?"

A little bit confused, "Um yeah thank you." He stood up and reached down for my hand, helping me get up. Our hands remained in tact with each other for a good five seconds before he pulled away. Hmph.

"So do you remember what happened? Orr.." As much as I wanted to answer this question, I was sort of wondering the same thing too. I turned to the side. Slowly catching on he said, "Um hey sorry about what happened but I'm glad I got you out on time. If you ever need help again..or just want to talk, my name's Isaac." He shot me a smirk and what I thought was a wink then walked out, grabbing a towel on his way out. _Isaac._

As I made my way back to the locker room, I pushed away what just happened but as hard as I tried, the obvious fact was glued to my mind. The hand grabbing my mouth and pushing me down into the water wasn't just any other hand with another good French tip. I stripped off my damp clothes to change into what I was wearing originally and slowly picked up a strand of strawberry blonde hair that was planted on the shoulder of my swimsuit.

Isaac's POV

I run into the locker room to get my phone that I had forgotten in 1st period PE and as I walked out, I knew something was wrong. And no, it wasn't my wolf senses, I just..I felt it. I scanned the gym and saw that it was completely vacant. Then I saw the wet footprints coming from the door that led to the pool.

I saw something floating the moment I walked in and the closer I got, the more I realized it wasn't something. **But someone.** A girl. Her body was turned on its back with arms spread out.

WHAT THE HELL?!

Fully clothed, I instantly dove in. Fighting the water that burned my eyes, I got hold of her arm and pulled it up to surface and placing her on the pool floor. I removed the hair from her face and put her arms to her side. Then I put my hands on her nose, my lips pressed onto hers, and did CPR.

After a few tries, I saw her eyes start to flutter and a look of confusion spread onto her face.

_Thank god._

She looked up at me, giving me a stunned look. Thankful she was alive and I was able to help her, I shot her a smirk before saying, "You okay?"

Still confused, she managed to softly reply, "Um yeah thank you."

I stood up to reach for her hand and pulled her off the floor. Our hands remained together and I looked down at them. Something about her warm hands wanted me to hold onto them for longer but I let go and pulled away.

"So do you remember what happened? Or.."

Looking a little hurt, she turned to the side. I started to realize she seemed a little sensitive on the subject still and felt like she needed time on her own. "Um hey sorry about what happened but I'm glad I got you out on time. If you ever need help again..or just want to talk, my name's Isaac." I smirked and gave her a small wink before I turned around and left, drying my hair with a towel.

What? A little wink never hurt anyone.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

School had ended about 2 hours ago, but I went to the library to check out the books I needed for class and also managed to pick up a few books to read for fun.

Knowing my Dad would already be at work, I began walking home. I started thinking about my first day and decided to weigh out some pros and cons in my head. The teachers and staff. Pro. Jackson. Pro? Con? Undecided. Isaac. Definitely a pro. Meeting Stiles. My heart screamed pro, but my mind labeled it as a con since I knew he was too lovestruck on someone else. Which leads me to my last and final bullet: Lydia Martin drowning me in a pool. My hands tensed up, making a fist and it only took a mere millisecond to weigh it as a con. I reviewed the mental list in my mind. Hm. Not exactly how I envisioned my first day to go, but it could have been worse. I sighed and knew that I was just kidding myself. This was going to be a long school year.

Suddenly, I could hear a car coming from behind me. As it got nearer and nearer, I could hear it slow down. I, on the other hand, sped up. A predator? Really? This day will definitely go down in history as one of the worst days of my entire 16 years of living. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something blue and could hear car windows rolling down.

"Need a ride?"

I shifted my head towards the blue jeep, recognizing the fimiliar voice. Nope, not a predator. Just a Stiles.

Stiles POV

Still looking a little startled, Michelle finally replied with, of course, a generic answer.

"That's really nice of you to offer, but I live real closeby anyway. Don't worry, I'm practically home already!"

I could see her lying through her eyes.

Squinting at her while staring her down I replied, "Oh really? What street you in live on?"

"Lakeview Court," she said with innocence.

Lakeview? _Fancy_, I told myself. The name seemed fimiliar in the back of my head and I remembered someone telling me they lived in that area, but couldn't exactly think of who said it at the moment. What I did remember though, was how far it was from here to there.

"Lakeview eh? Yeah its about 30 minutes away but no worries right? Cause your _practically_ home already," I mocked.

Stunned at the surprising distance, her jaw drops and instantly makes her way to the passenger side of the jeep. I quickly stuff all my lacrosse bags to the backseat, attempting to make the car look decent. As she slowly got into the car I shot her a sly smile.

"You really don't have to drive me that far you know," she says as she put down her bag and reached for the seatbelt.

"Your right I don't. Buuuuuuut I want to. Plus, you're already inside my car all buckled up." I turned towards her as we both smiled at each other. Looking into each others eyes, I could've sworn the world just stopped. And never in my life have I seen anything or anyone so beautiful. Never. She slowly cocks her head back towards the front and I could see her cheeks blushing. Score.

I put the key in ignition and began to drive. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Michelle finally spoke.

"Uh Stiles? I know this isn't the right thing to say to someone whose generously giving you a ride home but.. you kinda stink."

It was my turn for my cheeks to flush red. I lifted up the collar of my shirt to bring it to my nose. Oh crap.

"Oh god sorry I just came from lacrosse practice hence the reason why I noticed you walking. Obviously cause I would never stay after school on purpose."

"Lacrosse huh?" She paused. "So you play with that Jackson guy?"

Michelles POV

I couldn't help myself but ask.

"Uh yeah kinda. But we don't really interact." He paused. "Especially since I'm the team's MVB."

Did he really just say that? Confused, I replied, "MVB? Hate to break it you Stiles, but I'm pretty sure its MVP."

Looking at the road ahead he said, "Nope! MVB. Most Valuable Benchwarmer."

I let out a laugh that was definitely louder than I intended it to be. I could see Stiles laughing too as he drove. I liked his laugh. And I don't remember the last time I've ever laughed this hard.

Trying to keep the conversation going, "So.. you never told me what your last name was," I curiously asked.

"Sorry, I didn't read the hand book. But Stilinski. It's Stilinski."

"Stiles Stilinski. Wow! Well you definitely have the name of the year award in the bag." We both continued to laugh as he stopped his car in front of my driveway. Home already? Time really went by that fast?

Stiles turned my way and spoke up, "You know, you're really funny. Plus, you laugh at my jokes. Believe it or not, its pretty hard finding someone who understands my humour. That's one of the things I like about you."

I could feel my heart as if it were about to burst out of my chest any second.

_**One of?**_


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Hoping you're liking the story so far.. Tell me what you think in a review and what you hope to see coming up! :)

Chapter 6

Stiles POV

I stayed seated in my car waiting for Michelle to get into her (extremely large) house. My dad always said its the polite thing to do when taking someone home so here I was. After watching her for about 10 minutes in front of her doorstep looking through her bag, doorbelling about a good 500 times, and calling someone on her phone, or atleast attempting to call someone in her case, she makes her way back to my car and into the passenger seat. I looked at her in confusion.

"Uh.."

"This is so embarrassing but.. my dad forgot to give me the new house key this morning before I left for school and he's at work right now for God knows how long so now I'm locked out. I left him about 20 voicemails so I'm just waiting on a callback on what I should do.. mind waiting here with me for a bit until he calls?" She looked down at her lap as if she was too embarrassed to even look at me.

_Yes yes a thousand times yes, _I thought. Keeping my cool, I replied, "I suppose I could keep you company. It's not like I have a ton of homework." Of course I did. But I wasn't going to do it in the first place anyway. And finally, after beating myself up all day for it, I knew that there were unsettled things between Michelle and I. "Besides, I kinda owe you anyway for what happened today after 1st period," I managed to spit out.

Michelle POV

I slowly cocked my head up and turned towards him. I immediately knew he was referring to his little Lydia breakdown in the hallways and not walking me to class after saying he would. Well, so much for avoiding that subject. I didn't want to tell him about what happened in the pool..Not yet. Still not knowing what to say, I just listened to Stiles as he spoke.

"I've always been head over heels for Lydia. Always. And maybe that's the problem. Of course she has Jackson and its obvious they're gonna run off together someday to have good looking babies with weird jawlines, so I've always been considered as a friend to her and that's it. I don't know why it's so hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that I'm never going to be with her.." Looking in complete seriousness, Stiles stares towards the front and pauses before looking back at me. Back at my eyes. His big copper eyes glistened in the sunlight. Continuing on with his little rant, he speaks softly while still staring at me, "..but I'm definitely getting there."

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Look Stiles, everyone gets infatuated with others every now and then. It's normal.. even if it has been for 7 years. I understand." _Did I really?_ I thought to myself.

"You do..?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Letting out a guilty laugh, "Actually no, not really.. just felt like the right thing to say." And maybe it was because Stiles was looking right at me again in the eyes with a smirk.

A few minutes passed and we both sat in his car doing our own thing while patiently (not really) waiting for my Dad to call back. Finally, Stiles said something.

"So what was it like back in Florida? Sunny 24/7? Going to the beach everyday and tanning?"

I scoffed. "Way to make me seem like a stereotype girl from Florida! But actually no, it's not usually like that. Well not anymore.." I paused. Stiles was looking at me as if he was so deep into what I was saying. Did I really want to bring this up? "..atleast not until my mom left us." I guess I did want to bring it up.

Looking down at his lap as if he was hurt, Stiles mumbled, "I know the feeling."

Stiles POV

I don't remember the last time I ever came close to talking about Mom, but with Michelle.. I felt safe. "My mom passed away a few years ago so it's just been me and my Dad, too. He's a Sheriff..And I mean don't get me wrong, I couldn't have asked for a better Dad, but it's just hard knowing that he's all I have left."

I could see Michelle looking at me with touched eyes as she reaches for my hand for comfort. "How did you learn to accept it?"

"I didn't," I answered truthfully. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't think of her.. She really was amazing."

Michelle's hand still on top of mine, I nervously intertwined my fingers into hers. I looked up at her and she gently smiled.

"Why do you always do that?" She whispered to me.

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that..with your eyes."

I smiled at her and replied, "Because I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Michelle POV

And there it was again. My heart beating so fast as I could feel it melt.

"No one's ever told me that. That I'm beautiful.." Because it was true, no one ever has. "..Unless of course you want to count my Dad, which is up to you," I said laughing.

Still looking right at me as if I was the only thing in the world, he replied, "Well then I came into your life at the perfect time."

He started leaning in closer. I could feel his breathe on my face as I gently placed my hand onto his cheek, pulling in closer. _Was this really about to happen!?_ As if right on time, my phone started to vibrated. _Of course it wasn't. _

Stiles pulled away and started laughing, then began to unfold and fold his hands nervously. I picked up my phone to see that my Dad was calling. _Perfect timing Dad._ I slide the unlock button on the screen, "Hello?"

"Hey! I knew I forgot to give you something!" my dad said. I could hear the sounds of the house keys in the background. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm awfully busy unpacking here at work, and I'm gonna be home pretty late so if you can, do you think you can find a ride here to pick up the keys?"

I looked over at Stiles, now noticing that his arm was around the back of my seat. Smiling, I focused back on the phone call. "Dad, do you think I could just go to a friend's house until then?" Not even looking at him, I could feel Stiles quickly turning his head in my way. "I know it's asking much but I don't really feel like heading over there. Plus, you always wanted me to make new friends here and his Dad's a Sheriff so it's totally safe!"

Hesitating with his answer, my Dad said, "Well I suppose since I did forget to give you your keys.. And you have to promise me you'll be saf- wait a minute. You said his? As in your friend is.. **a boy**?"

Oh great. "Yes, Dad.. But that doesn't change anything."

"Fine, but I'll get home as soon as I can. And I expect you to do your homework. Just because it's a new school, you still know what I expect of you..See you later." I hit the 'end call' button. Of course, knowing my father, a "see you later" from him is an understatement since he used to come home in the middle of the night back in Cali. I swear, that man works too hard.

Totally forgetting that he was next to me, I turned to Stiles giving him an innocent look. Suddenly, he puts his key in ignition and starts backing out of my driveway. "Where we going..?" I asked in confusion.

"Where do you think? My house!" He smiled into the distance.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry for the extra long chapter! Hope it was worth it. ;)

Chapter 7

Michelle POV

I neatly placed my shoes next to Stiles' front door and saw him give me a stunned look.

"I swear you're way too organized," he said.

"Thanks, and judging from the inside of your jeep, you should try it sometime," I replied wittily. I looked around the room as his house gave off a feeling of comfort.

"Hey! Last time I checked that jeep not only drove you to your house but to mine too!" We both laughed and he added, "My uh dad's not gonna be back from work for a few hours soo..yeah."

I followed him into the living room and began taking out a notebook and pencil from my bag. Giving me a deer in the headlights look, Stiles curiously asks, "Uh.. what are you doing?"

"..my homework?" I replied as if it wasn't already obvious..

"..why..?"

"Well it is called homework for a reason. Work done at home," I scanned the room to prove a point. He still had a blank look on and I started to find it amusing how clueless he could be sometimes. It was cute. "Cmon, do your work and I'll tell you more about myself."

A big grin grew on his face as he gladly said, "Deal." He paused. "But I know for a fact you're as starved as I am right now so.." He goes to the kitchen and pulls out what looks like two take-out menus from a drawer and looks at me with an extra wide grin, "Pizza or Chinese?"

Stiles POV

20 dreadful minutes had past, and I already completed math, english, and spanish homework. _Not bad_, I thought to myself. I looked over at Michelle on the other side of the couch and saw how focused she was in her work. It was mesmerizing.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and in walked my dad in his sheriff uniform. He looked at me as if he had just seen a ghost. Stunned, he asked, "Stiles.. are you.. doing your homework?"

Trust me, I'm as surprised as he was. "I know right!" I looked over at Michelle as she was smiling at me, waiting to be introduced. Why not have some fun? "Oh yeah Dad by the way, this girl tried breaking into our house so I made her do her homework as punishment." I received a huge slap on the arm from her and burst out smiling, "I don't like your behavior intruder."

Smiling, Michelle turned towards my Dad, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stilinski! I'm Michelle Chandler, a friend of Stiles', I was just making him do his work."

My dad shook hands with her and replied, "The pleasure is mine Michelle! Any girl who can get my son to do his school work is welcome in this house. And Chandler you say? Isn't your dad the big man whose working at that new company?"

"Yup! That's him. That's kinda why we moved here, he works really hard," she said happily. It was cute seeing her easily interact with my dad. But I knew I had to break it up before he'd bring out the baby pictures.

Interrupting their conversation I said, "Cmon Michelle, I have a huge desk in my room where you could do your work. Tempting huh?"

"That's fine Stiles, I actually just finishe-"

"Even better!" I said over-excited and grabbed her hand, taking her up the stairs into my room.

Michelles POV

I enjoyed being hand in hand with Stiles.. it gave me a feeling of warmth.

Looking around his room, "Woow, that _is_ a huge desk," I said jokingly.

Stiles looked at me and smiled, then started folding and unfolding his hands. He is so adorable.

He licked his lips and said, "Anywaaaays. I did my work like you asked. And we had a deal. So it's your lucky day cause we get to play a little game called 20 questions." _Oh God._ "Question 1," he continued, "What's a typical day like for you back in Florida?"

I thought about an answer for a few seconds. "Staying in my room stuffing my face with whatever seems edible in the kitchen and watching movies all day." It's true.

"Funny, I did that just last weekend!" We laughed at each other. "You uh play any sports?"

"Just dance."

"Dance?"

"Well, ballet if you're looking for specific answers."

"I didn't know that was a sport."

"How ironic, the same thought crossed my mind when you told me you played lacrosse." I smirked at him, proud of my witty comeback.

"Ouch! That kinda hurt a little.." He looked up at my eyes and smiled. "So how long you've been doing ballet? Are you still - uh are you still dancing? You know, now that you've moved and all.."

I gotta give Stiles some props. He wasn't coming up with some bad questions. "I started when I was 5 and never stopped. And if your gonna ask me if I'm "flexible" then I'll be more than glad to hit you in the face with my foot and you can answer your own question," I gave him an innocent smile and his jaw dropped. Continuing on, "It was always my "go - to" when everything in the world just bothered me. When I'm dancing, it's like it's only me and my pointe shoes, as if it were the only two things that mattered.. And knowing all of this, my Dad promised me that wherever we were gonna move to, it had to have a good ballet studio program. And Beacon Hills does, so here we are!" Stiles looked as if he was lost in my eyes and so deep into what I just said.

"Here you are! Hey..Wanna make another deal?"

_Eh, why not. _"Even if I were to say no, I have a strong feeling you'd go through with the deal anyways so sure."

"You come to one my lacrosse games and I promise to be there front row at your very first performance cheering you on."

And there it was again. My heart racing. _Did he really care enough to actually watch me dance?_ I joined him on his bed, facing him, then held out my hand for a confirming handshake.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Stiles POV

This was my chance. No more being the sidekick who never got into the action. This was my time to finally get what I wanted.. what I deserved. A beautiful girl who didn't only see me as a dumb kid who never took life seriously. With her hand still in grasp with mine from the handshake, I slowly interlaced my fingers into hers. I looked down at our hands and nothing made me smile bigger.

Michelle POV

This time, I knew it was going to happen. And quite frankly, I wanted to. Earlier in the Jeep, I had mixed feelings on whether or not I should go through with Stiles and all of.. well, this. But that wasn't the same anymore. This time, I knew **I wanted Stiles.** We began to lean in closer, and finally met lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands moved down to my waist as we both began to get more into the kiss. Our innocent kiss ended when I slowly pulled away from Stiles, and looked straight into his copper eyes, still our lips only a few centimeters from each other.

I placed my hand on Stiles face as I whispered, "Your small little moles are absolutely adorable." He smiled at me before sneaking in for another kiss. Making our way to the middle of his bed, our lips remaining inseparable from each other, he pulled away. Stiles wrapped his arms around my body as we began to just lay there in silence and admiration of each other. I don't know what made me more happier: the fact that Stiles knew we weren't going to get too intimate or the fact that I was in his arms and that was the only thing that mattered. My eyes became heavy as I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Stiles POV

I've been listening to the sound of her heartbeat for the last few hours as I lay next to her in bed, embracing every second I got to be with her. Next to her.

I felt a vibration coming from my pockets and quickly reached for my phone without trying to wake her up. It was a text from Scott.

"_heading out to movies with allison to watch somechick flick, i suppose ur playing with ur action figures so u wanna come with?"_

I laughed in my head.

_"its quite sad how you underestimate me.. w/ the new girl so ill pass on the flick. see u tomoro, hopefully you'll still have some balls in ya" _

I gently placed my phone on the nightstand next to my bed and wrapped my arms back around Michelle. It hit me that I had just met her a mere 12 hours ago and yet here we are. Then again, people always said in those sappy movies that once you know you've found that special someone, then you'll just know.. And I knew.

The moon came and darkness took over the room, and soon enough the sun rose back up to take its place as it shined once again on Michelle's long beautiful auburn hair.


End file.
